


Another Time, Another Past

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/M, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, John is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft's Meddling, Sherlock Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: During visits to Eurus, Sherlock learns something about his past and learns that Mycroft has been keeping valuable information from him. To put it simply, Sherlock is beyond annoyed.





	1. Visting the East Wind

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something, blame college for that! So, if you have any ideas what I can write in the future I will try and do so. Anyhoo, Sherlock belongs to BBC and not to me thankfully for you guys :)
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr:   
> miss-alice-evelynn   
> :)

Sherlock sat next to Eurus' cell back in Sherrinford. He had just placed his violin back in its case and was now conversing with his sister. He now visited her once a week, Sherlock was finding that he actually enjoyed his weekly visits to Eurus. He wished that things were different in his childhood but if they had been he may not have met John but at the same time Victor may have been still alive... Who knew really? On this day though, something felt different but Sherlock couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
Eurus watched Sherlock with a curious eye. There was something wrong with him. She studied him from behind, from behind the glass, Eurus tried to catch a glimpse of his face and straight away she just knew that he was... sad... confused... Why?  
"What's wrong with you Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up at Eurus with bewilderment in his blue eyes. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me."

She stood and looked at him. They studied each other and looked into one another's eyes.  
"Yes, there is. It's clear as day."  
"The day is never clear."  
She sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother. "No need to be a smartarse." She turned away from him. "What I mean is, there's something on your mind. Something is troubling you."  
"I don't understand what you mean. I'm fine. Seriously."  
Eurus was silent for a moment and regained her full posture. "That's the thing. When people say they're fine they're not. They never are. That's life's biggest lie. People who say 'I'm fine' aren't." She turned back around and placed a hand on the glass blocking her from the outside world.  
"They're never fine but you know what? That's okay."  
Sherlock contemplated Eurus' words. He knew that deep down he wasn't fine but the thing was he had no idea what was wrong. No idea whatsoever. There was something in the back of his head. Lurking in the depths of forgotten memories but it felt different. It was like he hadn't deleted it but the memories had deleted themselves.  
"There's something wrong... with my mind Eurus. It's like memories that aren't supposed to be there are gone. It's like I'm trying to remember events that I don't believe ever happened, at least not to me." Sherlock placed his hand on hers, only the glass separating them. It's strange that something like glass can separate things and people.  
"There's nothing wrong with you Sherlock..." She smiled softly. "I mean, come on. You helped me... to know who I truly am. To help me feel like I belong in the world. I am not alone anymore because of you. If it wasn't for you..." A tear fell from her eye. "I'd be alone forever."

Sherlock didn't believe in fate but he did believe that there was no such thing as coincidence. For the rest of his visit, he listened to Eurus talk about whatever was on her mind. It felt strange coming to Sherrinford, a sense of familiarity. It was as though Sherrinford was like a place he had been in a dream but dreams weren't reality.  
When it was time to leave Eurus, they placed their hands on the glass and looked to the floor. No words were parted but there was no need for words. The silence was their words to each other. Sherlock walked to the elevator door and the siblings looked at each other one last time. It would be another week before they laid eyes on each other again. Sherlock felt deeply saddened by this but he knew it wouldn't be long before he saw his little sister again. 

It was just one week.

* 

Arriving back at Baker Street, there was a strange silence which made Sherlock feel cautious as he entered his home. Although John and he had made up, John hadn't properly apologized for beating him half to death, Sherlock didn't mind really he just enjoyed having John and Rosie back in 221B. They were in the living room when Sherlock walked up the stairs and through the door. Rosie was playing on the floor and John was sitting on his armchair, drinking a cup of tea. Sherlock felt uneasy walking into the room but he felt a sense of happiness well up inside him at the sight of his goddaughter playing on the ground. Rosie was laughing to herself and she was playing with the building blocks that Mrs Hudson had bought for her. 

John didn't look up from the newspaper, he hadn't noticed that Sherlock was in the room until Sherlock was taking his coat off. 

"Oh, Sherlock, sorry didn't notice you came in. How was Eurus?" John still felt uncomfortable knowing that she was still in the picture. 

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, she's fine, not planning any schemes which is you know, good." He took his signature scarf off and placed it on the hook, on top of his coat. "How are you and Rosie?" 

"Yeah, we're good. Didn't get up to much, Rosie's just been playing most of the day." 

Sherlock smiled and took a seat opposite John and Rosie. He blinked and didn't see Rosie but a little baby on the floor with black hair and pale skin. Blinking again, Rosie. He swallowed. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he closed his eyes. John noticed that something was not right.   
"You okay?" 

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." He wasn't.  
He rose to his feet, "I think I'm going to lie down for a while..." 

John's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he nodded and watched as his friend stumbled down the hallway and slip into his room...


	2. Dream to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst deep in sleep, Sherlock has recollections of events that he doesn't believe happened... but the truth is they did.

"William, wake up...Wake up sleepyhead!"  
A soft soothing voice could be heard as Sherlock opened his eyes. He was in bed, but it wasn't the bed back in Baker street. Where was he? He looked around in front of him but no one was there so he turned over in the bed and his eyes met emerald green ones. A pale skinned woman was lying in beside him in the bed with her ruby lips drawn together in a gentle smile. Her ebony locks were wavy and curly and feel gracefully down her body.  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
She breathed out a soft laugh, "What do you mean Will? You're in bed, in our flat. You know. New York." She rolled off the bed and jumped to her feet. "Now, since we have a day off I was wondering if we should have a chill day?"  
Sherlock had no idea what was going on so he just nodded, it was better to just agree in these situations.

He had no idea who this woman was. She was definitely not the Woman, or Molly, or Janine. He didn't have the foggiest idea. Sherlock watched her every move as he stayed in the bed. He felt different in a way he couldn't quite put into words. So strange.

One thing he did know though, this woman had way too much energy first thing in the morning. He studied her slender figure. Time stood still as he did so.  
She had a tall stance, although she was slim there was some muscle definition on her legs and arms, he could see because of the short nightgown she was wearing. Her eyes were a shade of emerald green and her skin was too pale, as though she had never been in the sun but that was very much like him when one though about it.  
Time resumed as he looked away in utter bewilderment. He looked around the room.  
There were pictures of him and this woman together. Some were just them but others were with other unfamiliar people. There was one photo with him and this other woman who he did not recognize. For some strange reason there were a couple of soft toys that must've belonged to her; the room was immaculately clean and tidy. On the dresser were two police badges, ones that detectives would have and because there were only two people in the flat (him and this woman) they must've belonged to them. Since when was he an actual detective? And why in America? His thoughts were interrupted by her angelic voice again.

"Hey!" Her head popped through the doorway. "What do you fancy for breakfast?"

"Honestly, don't know." She pondered for a moment, "You know what, really fancy a waffle."

He smiled at her. There was something about her which seemed welcoming, familiar even. Sherlock couldn't place his finger on it. So many questions rushed though his head. Like, why was she calling him Will? William? He preferred Sherlock but he kind of like her calling him by his actual name.

\--

They sat at the dining table in the small kitchen, he was drinking a cup of tea and she was eating her freshly made waffle.

"Fuck me, why am I so shit at cooking..."

He listened intently to her, so interesting.

"I mean, ha! Remember that time when I almost burnt down the house making toast? Toast! Bloody hell..."

Obviously he didn't remember, but the story felt sort of true and something he could remember.

"You not eating?"

He looked down at his plate, there was sausage, egg, toast, bacon, tomato. "Sorry, something feels different."

She moved her seat forward and looked at him, "You know you can talk to me about things. If anything is troubling you, I'm here. I'm always here." S

he smiled, "I love you so much."

Without hesitation, "I love you too."

 

What?

 

Sherlock blinked and when he opened his eyes he was back in his own bed in Baker Street. What the hell was that? That dream felt too real. Too real. There was no way it could've been just a dream. There was something about it though... It was as though it was a memory, replaying in his head in the land of dreams. He sounded like an idiot and there was no way he was going to talk to John about it. He felt like he was walking on eggshells whenever he was beside him. Yes, they had made up but- The door to his room opened but no one was there. Then he felt a little person crawl up into his bed. It was Rosie. Now this was someone who he could trust. It felt stupid to say that because she was just a toddler but she was one of the only people who he could trust and one of the only ones who hadn't hurt him. She crawled into his bed and he sat up to look at her properly. She smiled and hugged her godfather.

"Hiya Uncle Sherlock!"

Sherlock smiled and gave her a small hug back, "Hello Rosie, are you okay?"

She nodded cutely, "Yaya, Daddy's asleep."

"Would you like me to come into the main room with you?"

She smiled widely, and giggled - almost falling off the bed in the process. "Yes pwease!"

Sherlock laughed and started getting out of bed, "Let's go then." They walked back into the main room hand in hand, Sherlock wasn't focusing properly though. His mind was just on the woman the whole time.

 

That woman.


	3. Cages inside a Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside of Sherrinford, there are plenty of secrets, not many people are unfortunate to know about the ones inside the basement. Mycroft, however, is.

With his umbrella in hand, Mycroft marched through the sterile corridors of Sherrinford with an intent on reaching the elevator and going down to the basement. The cell he was trying to reach was underneath the foundations of Sherrinford. He didn't particularly enjoy going to the lower levels but today he didn't have much of a choice. Eurus wasn't the only inmate he used. He used the resources at hand, could you honestly blame him? Still... 

When the elevator opened Mycroft paused for a moment and glanced down the hallway and looked at the many glass cells that filtered through the white corridor. The inmates watched him like hawks as Mycroft walked slowly down until he reached a metal door at the end of the passageway. He inserted his keycard in the hole and the door opened. He stepped inside the room.

The room itself was very much like the one Eurus was incarcerated inside of. There was space for people to be safe and there was a glass wall separating the inmate from the outside world, to keep them isolated and alone. Mycroft looked inside of the room and saw the inmate inside of her cell. Her back was faced away from him and her head was down to the ground but it was quite clear that she knew Mycroft was standing there, watching her like she was a monster. Maybe she was. No normal human being had powers and abilities. Yes, powers and abilities like a superhero, a metahuman.

 

A freak.

 

"Hello, Mycroft." 

Her voice was soft and so silent that you wouldn't have heard it unless you had your full attention on her. Mycroft was silent. He watched her intently. She wasn't always this quiet so he had made the assumption that she had realised what had happened when Eurus tried to take over the fortress. He didn't breathe a word but just watched her with not just caution but with fascination and curiosity.

The woman rose to her feet. Her full-frontal figure came into view. Unlike Eurus, this woman was wearing a straightjacket and her head was shaved clean of hair. Her eyes were bright green and looked like emeralds reflection in the sunlight. Her skin was unnaturally pale due to lack of exposure to the sun. It had been a long time since she had even a glimpse of the sun. It's strange, what people take for granted. 

Her face had a smile laced onto it. Her lips were pale pink, most likely to not enough blood circulating through her body or the straightjacket restricting the blood flow. Although her build was far too skinny, you could see that there was some sort of muscular definition. So many scars littered her skin, both visible and invisible. The scars looked as though they had been inflicted on her but also there were some that she had inflicted on herself. Mycroft couldn't help but study them and as he did so he could feel a watchful glare attack him. 

"Who invited you down here? I sure didn't! There's no tea! Not that I give a shit, can't stand the stuff... but he does. I know he does. How is he? Why am I asking that? He doesn't know me... not anymore. He's forgotten me." She spun around and around, muttering incoherently to herself. "I blame you for that you know." 

She stopped, paused and looked straight into his eyes. "I blame you!" 

She burst out into a fit of manic, hysterical laughter. "What are you doing down here anyway? You hardly ever come down here anymore... No fun. No fun at all... Ha! FUN!" 

Mycroft didn't dare utter a word until she had stopped completely. It's better to be rid of the storm. 

She sat down on the bed. "I miss him... I miss her... them. All of them... They're all gone... All of them... Family, friends... dickheads." 

It was a relief to Mycroft that she couldn't use her powers. That's the good things about the cells. They had no chance to hurt others with their powers. Our themselves, depending on the person. 

She turned her head to face him. "Well... aren't you going to say something?"  
Mycroft cleared his throat, "It's come to my attention that you have been trying to get out of here." 

"No shit mate. Ha. It would be nice to spend some time out of this shitty thing." She gestured to the straightjacket with her head. "As much as I love a good trend, this takes the fucking cake now doesn't it?" 

"You want that off?" He stayed on the spot but used his hand to also gesture to the garment she had been issued with. "Unfortunately, you can't." 

"Why not?" She whined. "It's not like I can get out of here now, is it? You really think I'm stupid enough to pull that prank? Well, luckily for you... am not a complete idiot." 

"What do you want then?" 

She rose to her feet and stalked to the glass to look at him for a brief moment. What a knobhead. She took a breath. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!" She hurled at him. "I want to see him." 

"What would be the point? He doesn't remember you. 

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I know that... but I thought he was dead. I was convinced he was... Who survives a gunshot to the fucking head?" A tear leaked from behind her eyes. "Please, Mycroft. I just want to see him. Just for a moment... Please..." 

He contemplated the query for a moment. "If I let you- although I see no reason why - would you do something for me?" 

"Yes." She nodded with a tear-stricken face. "Anything." 

 

"Well then, we have come to some sort of agreement Miss Evelynn."

 

 


	4. The Bitch is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going to Sherrinford to check in on his younger sister, Sherlock is invited to the basement to check in on an unfamiliar inmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter does skip time slightly but we'll find out how Sherlock knew why to go down and meet Miss Evelynn in later chapters but for now please enjoy :)

Standing in the elevator inside Sherrinford, Sherlock was contemplating everything that had happened recently to him. He didn't quite understand most of it and there was no rational explanation for it either. Who was the woman in his... _dream_? Was it a dream? It felt real. Like a memory that long since past that had resurfaced to cause damage and stir a ruckus. 

He stared at the floor in confusion and agitation. He had been standing in the same spot for a while. He was going to the very bottom of the facility. The basement if you like. A basement that was clearly trying to hide something. He didn't know what and he didn't know why they would hide something. Mycroft didn't have to tell him that it was government information and cargo. Sherlock didn't even know if it was something or someone down there... or even if there was more than one person... if it even was a person down there. 

He wasn't scared or worried. He was numb. Numb. It was almost as though no feelings were there, as if all feelings and emotions had evaporated into the air the further he descended. It felt as though history was repeating itself. This was just how it was when he met Eurus in here. Only... he was further down. Falling into a dark abyss; the darkness embraced him like an old friend. Sherlock closed his eyes and began to rack his brain. Burying himself into his mind palace seemed like a great idea... until the elevator doors opened again. 

_Go to the end of the coriddor until you reach a steel door. Wait for a moment and the doors will open for you. You may not like what you see inside._

 

_She's been waiting for you._

 

So that was what he did but walking down that coriddor wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. Both sides of the hallway had glass cells littering the walls with inmates huddled inside. Most of them were wearing straightjackets or shock collars. Sherlock frowned at the sight of them. They had not been treated humanely. That is why they're hidden underneath the world. It was strange though. Looking at them built up a sense of familiarity inside of him. 

Why the hell would this be familiar to him? 

He continued down the road but did not look at the inmates for in fear of what they would do. He had no idea what they would do and there was nothing to deduce from them only that they were dangerous and imprisoned most likely becuase of the dangers they behold. 

Then he reached the steel door. This steel door was clearly keeping someone dangerous inside. Much more dangerous than Eurus. He waited. He waited until the door began to open. Nothing was visible to him yet and the door was open agonsizingly slow... but then he saw who it was. 

Their back was turned away from him but it was clear that the person was a woman. The woman was wearing a straightjacket that had blood stains flaking off it, indicating that the jacket was old and had been on the woman for a long time. Her head was shaved but there were scars on the skin that had faded away but were still visible to the observant eye. 

Sherlock walked into the cell and looked into the glass that separated him from her. He was silent and did not say a word or even breathe. 

  
"I knew you would come." 

Her voice was gentle but somewhat hourse, meaning she hadn't spoken in a while or had been shouting or screaming. He still remained silent. 

"I didn't think you would at first though. I didn't know." She rose to her feet albeit clumsily because she couldn't use her arms. She was still turned away from him. "Your brother... bit of a dickhead isn't he? Ha. Did you know I was one of his greatest weapons once?" She looked to the floor. "I still am but her prefers his new toy. Eurus. She doesn't like me. I don't know why..." 

Sherlock watched him in bewilderment. Until she turned around he couldn't get a good look at her face he just had to go off of her voice and it seemed... so familiar, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Strange. 

"Maybe... Maybe if she knew who I was... who I really am then maybe she wouldn't be such a bitch. No offence obviously but she didn't let me or my friends out during her big break. Left us alone... down here. In Hell. Hell." 

Slowly, she turned around and her face came into view. Her eyes were green like the finest emeralds and Sherlock knew who she was. She was the woman from his dream. He was speechless but she wasn't. 

 

"You know all about Hell though... don't you Will?" 


	5. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this Hell that this stange woman speaks of? Hmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a really short bit about self harm in this chapter so if that does make you uncomfortable just skip to the part where the talking happens. :)

_"You know all about Hell though, don't you WIll?"_

 

The two were silent and looked at each other in both fascination and confusion. She stared at him for so long and did not even blink once. Sherlock didn't know what to think... this was the same woman who he saw in that dream but she has shaved hair and is in a straighjacket whereas the woman in his dream had long wavy hair with curls but there was no doubt about it. This was the same woman. He had never seen another woman quite like the one in front of him. 

It saddened him that she had scars over her skin, both old and new ones. He knew all about scars though. He had many. Some were from criminals that had fought back against him ... and some were ones that he had inflicted upon himself. He remembered carving the knife into his arms without flinching or twitching an eye. Chips. Mycroft would give him chips on those particular nights that he tried- It doesn't matter now. He had people but apparently he did have this woman once too. If only he could remember who she was. 

Then at last she spoke, "Hello Will." 

He voice was angelic and the sense of familiarity once again flooded throughout him. Bits of his mind began to fix together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle you though you had lost but now had found so the puzzle could be completer once more. 

"Or, do you go by Sherlock now?" 

He cleared his throat, "Sherlock yes, but if you're used to Will then that's fine too." 

She smiled. "You don't remember me, do you?" 

He shook his head. 

"I didn't think you did. After all I thought you were dead. I'm not referring to that debacle that happened between you and that  _twerp_ either." 

"Moriarty? How would you know him?"

"That's what he called himself?" She nodded whilst gritting her teeth in regret and annoyance. "Yeah, I knew him... Bit of a moron if I'm honest."

She looked down at her feet and balanced on the balls of her heels. 

"What did you mean then?" 

She knitted her eyebrows together. 

"I mean, why did you think I was dead." 

"Oh. I saw you. You fell and I couldn't hear your heart. The others assumed you were dead too." 

Sherlock twiddled his finger and thought for a moment. 

"Others?" 

"Yes, you walked past them. All of our friends are in glass prisons becuase humans are afraid of what we can do. Here's the thing though... we have  _never_ wanted to hurt humans. The ones that do still walk around the world." 

Sherlock didn't understand her. Were these the ravings of a madwoman or was she telling the truth? Honestly he had no idea but if these people did have powers they would've used them by now... surely? Then again, he saw the inmates inside of the cells. It was as though they had given up. They weren't putting up a fight becuase like her they had been in there for so long. 

"How long have you been here?"

She turned away from him, "Eight years I think. That's not long for me but for the others... they haven't seen the sun nor moon in so long some have even forgotten what it feels like to have the warmth of the sun bathe down on them and turn their skin to a healthy brown..." 

Sherlock silenced and listened to her. 

"I remember the last time I was outside. I was with... my baby and Angel. We were talking about things... I was so busy with them that I didn't hear them come. I held them off whilst your sister escaped with the baby. The gunshots were deafening. They got away but I- I wasn't so lucky."

"My sister? Eurus hasn't been out of here in her life."

He heard her sharply gasp. "I shouldn't have said that! He'll kill me for that! No no no no no! What have I done!?" She was screaming now. Sherlock watched from outside of the glass. He didn't know what to do. He helplessly watched as she ran at the wall, screaming her lungs out. She hit her head so hard on the white wall that she knocked herself unconcious. She fell to the floor and landed on the floor in an uncomfortable heap. Sherlock kneeled beside the glass and looked at with sadness in his eyes. 

An image flashed before his eyes of her in a bed beside him with her long hair and pale frame. She was smiling. She was... happy. 

On the floor however, blood dripped down her forehead and tears stained her face. Sherlock looked at her face and realised something was not quite right there. The cut was gone. Completely vanished. Like it had never happened but it had because he saw it happen.... 

Sherlock felt everything bury him alive. The things that were happening weren't normal and there was no rational explanation. He felt his eyes go heavy and he passed out beside her with only the glass keeping the two apart.

 

Someone was sitting in front of a tv with a smirk on his face... everything was coming together...


	6. The Red Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Baker Street a couple of days later, Sherlock sits down and contemplates what happened when he met the infamous woman who appeared in a dream. He doesn't understand everything but he when he recieves a red letter he gets to understand not only the woman and her situation but about her friends that were in the cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small time skip again but gaps shall be filled in future chapters :)

_Watching her being wheeled away on the gurney was a sad sight... the guards threw her onto the gurney and strapped her down tight with leather straps. She was violently trembling and Sherlock could hear her groan and whimper in pain. He had no idea what was hurting her and he was escorted out of the basement before he could see her attack the guards. All that happened, as she escaped her bindings, was unbeknownst to Sherlock becuase he was already in the elevator ascending to the heavens of Sherrinford. Or upper levels of Hell if you want to be technical about it._

 

Two days later, Sherlock was sitting in his armchair with his eyes closed and his hands pressed together in front of his face. He needed the silence around him, swarm him, embrace him like an old friend. HIs head hurt with so many unfamiliar memories rushing through his mind. 

_He was running through the woods like an older girl by his side, he was only a small child - couldn't have been older than 4 - he was chasing after her. She turned back, her light brown hair blowing gently through the wind. With a toothy grin she called his name._

He squinted his eyes as the memory came and went and was then replased by a different memory. 

_He was laid strewn across a soft, cream sofa with Alice sitting against his chest, he was running his hand through her thick, wavy locks. His other hand was laid atop of hers that was stroking her stomach. She was pregnant and judging by the ring she had on her finger, they were engaged. Engaged and not married as he had no ring on his finger. They were happy and content._

Then he opened his eyes. 

A wife, a child. Those things had never been in his life, at least not to or for him. That was John's department although Mary was no longer with them. Speaking of John, he was downstairs with Mrs Hudson and Rosie. Sherlock could tell that John still felt awkward around him; whether it was about blaming him for Mary's death or that he beat Sherlock nearly to death. 

Sherlock rose from his place on the armchair and went to pick up his violin that was resting next to the bookcase, where he left it as he played it a few hours ago. He picked it up. He loved playing the violin. He had always struggled to say what he means so to be able to express his thoughts without opening his mouth... it's just amazing. 

 

He wasn't sure how long he had stood there with his violin and he didn't hear footsteps or the door opening, he was a little bit surprised when he felt someone tugging at his trousers he looked down and saw Rosie. He put down his violin and knealt down beside her. 

"Hello Sherlock!" 

"Hello Rosie, have you had a nice day?" 

She nodded excitedly and clapped her hands. "Yes! Me and Daddy went to the shop and then went for a walk in the park and then we went to see Granny Hudson!" 

Sherlock listened to her intently. She was one of the few people in this lonely world that he didn't mind listening to. In fact, he could listen to her stories all day. 

"What's wrong Sherlock?" 

She asked quietly with a sad smile on her face. 

Sherlock looked back to her with confusion on her face. He didn't quite understand what she meant until he was a lonely tear trickle down his face and hit the floor. He wasn't even aware that he had been crying. 

He nodded to the innocent child and smiled in reassurance to her. "It's quite alright, they're happy tears for you." Only they weren't but he couldn't quite place his fingers on what exactly it was. She smiled and threw her arms around him. Obviously he returned the hug bu when he hear John walk upstairs he dropped his arms and stood back up. He didn't always feel safe when John was in the room anymore... 

Rosie unknowingly felt the tension that hadn't even entered the room so she toddled over to the window and watched the raindrops cascade down the glass. Sherlock moved back over to his armchair and lowered himself into it. As he sat down he felt his phone vibrate in side his pocket of his dressing gown. 

He turned the phone on a saw a message from Mycroft. 

_Don't open it - MH_

Open what? Sherlock thought to himself. He heard John's footsteps enter the room. He could feel no icy cold stare bore into the back of his head so was he safe? For now anyway. 

John was holding something in his hand, he cleared his throat and Sherlock looked in his direction as though he hadn't been thinking of him for the past 10 minutes. 

"Erm, Sherlock? There's a letter for you here." John passed over the letter with little to no eye contact. Sherlock thanked him. He didn't have to look to know that John had already left the room. 

 

Sherlock studied the envelope in his hand. It was red. The writing on the enevlope was wrote by someone who puts curls into the words, the writing was written most likely by a woman who was righthanded. There wasn't anything inside, it was too thin. On the back was a crest, clearly belonging to a family. So this woman was sentimental and cared for family. All he could do was open it and see what was inside... 

 

_Will,_

_Meet me at the Underground Bar._

_I have important business that we should discuss._

_Alone._

_And together._

_It'll be just like old times._

_\- Alice_

 

He folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He rose and went to grab his coat. 

Wait. 

 

Where the fuck is the Underground Bar?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this one was short but I want to update more often becuase if I don't I know that I will become disinterested in it and we don't want that... So chapters may be shorter but maybe I'll come bacl to them when the story is down but who knows? Anyhoo, college is time-consuming and see you in the next chapter... :)


	7. The Underground Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few hours of searching for this mysterious rendezvous point with Alice, Sherlock is flustered not only with the whole idea of not knowing his life but knowing it as a lie... Unbeknownst to him, Alice is about to give him some much needed insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the new chapter, we are going to explore more of Alice's character which is nice :) We are going to meet some new characters which belong to me not to BBC... all names are coincidental if they are identifiable ... anyhoo enjoy :)

Stood outside the worn down building, Sherlock analysed the exterior of this place. Plants were growing out of the cracked stones, the place seemed as though it had been abandoned for a long time however Sherlock knew this wasn't the case as he had been to many places but none of them matched the description that was hidden inside of the red envelope in which was the letter with the demand to find her. 'Her' being Alice obviously. 

Sherlock remained standing outside for a few minutes longer. In truth, he had no idea why he had to continue this business with this woman but she had the answers and somehow Sherlock believed in every word she said. Mycroft wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person in the world and even though he couldn't remember exactly who Alice was to him, he believed her. He wasn't sure why... rational or irrational? He had no idea. All he knew was that she was genuine and highly believable. 

With a deep breath, Sherlock opened the door to the building and stepped through. He could hear voices inside, multiple voices. Well, it was supposed to be a bar after all. Wandering down the path to the entrance of the bar, Sherlock saw a few people standing in a line waiting to go in. He was silently watching them and analyzing them and watching every part of them. He was waiting in the queue for a long time and it seemed like forever until he was at the front but actually getting into the club was another matter entirely. 

The bouncer was tall and was wearing dark shades. He was standing with his hands in front of him and was completely oblivious to the crowds beside him demanding to be allowed entry into the bar. As Sherlock stood at the entrance the bouncer removed the shades and smile uncontrollably which would be a terrifying sight. 

"Mr Holmes? Been expecting you for some time now. Boss is waiting for you inside, in you go." He opened the double doors into the bar and stretched an arm, allowing Sherlock to walk inside. Sherlock nodded his thanks then proceeded to walk into the bar.   
Straightaway, Sherlock knew that this bar was not for the ordinary being. There were bright colours everywhere you looked and the the whole place smelt strongly of something that Sherlock had never smelt before, but it was enchanting.

There were many people inside of the bar and they were all laughing and having a good time it looked like. These people were not from around here and some were even doing crazy stunts that looked very dangerous, then again Sherlock always placed himself in the path of danger so was it really that odd? 

As he stepped inside a woman with bright red hair walked in front of him and grabbed his arm. He jumped in surprise and thought he was being attacked. He turned and saw the woman smile at him and hug him tightly. 

"Hi, Holmsie! How ya doing?!" 

Sherlock accepted the hug but was slightly bewildered and did not recognise who this person was but his saving grace came in the form of the woman who invited him. 

"Frankie, darling, could you please get the mits off of our guest?" 

The woman, Frankie, did release Sherlock and looked slightly sheepish as she did so. 

"Thank you, now can you go and amuse yourself with someone else for one moment?" 

Frankie nodded, "Yeah... erm, sure thing" 

Alice put an arm around Sherlock and led him into a booth in the corner of the main room of the bar. They sat down opposite each other in large, red leather seats. 

"So, you took your sweet time getting here." Alice looked at him with a smile. 

Sherlock studied her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.  

 

Alice did not look the same as she had done 3 weeks ago when she was on the floor with a trail of blood on her head. Her hair had grown back and was the length of below her shoulders. Her green eyes had become brighter and her skins was no longer a deathly shade. Her smile was happier and her lips were not white and sickly but now the shade of the reddest rose. She looked exactly the same as the Alice from his dreams. 

"You could've told me how to get here, you know? That, and that the Underground Bar isn't underground at all."

She chuckled, "It's a misnomer. Just makes it harder to find, that's all." She clicked her fingers and a barmaid ran over, smiling. "Fancy a drink?" 

Sherlock nodded, "Please." 

Two glasses were poured and the liquid was a golden colour with what looked like a flame erupting inside of it. 

She picked her glass up as did he, they clinked their glasses. 

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dragon's Fire." She slugged down her drink but Sherlock gulped as he was skeptical about its contents.

He closed his eyes as he poured the drink down his throat. He had a stinging sensation blow up inside his mouth but as he swallowed, the pain soothed and the drink was... delicious. 

"Like it? That's good. The first drink is always the hardest but it gets better after that." She finished hers off. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here and why I sent you the letter." 

"Yes, I am confused as to why you're here, and why you look very different from before. There's something else though."

She knitted her eyebrows together. "Go on." 

He sighed deeply, "How did a cut on your head just disappear? I've been giving it a lot of thought but I just can't think of anything to rationally explain it." 

Putting her glass down on the table, Alice took a breath and opened her mouth to speak, "You see Will, the reason my friends and I were there, in Sherrinford, was because we're not like everyone else. There aren't enough words to explain what we are but some call us Unique." 

She paused. 

"No one really knows what I can do, not really, but I think that I gain powers every now and again. I actually know someone I think you might know. Hold on." 

She looked over the booth and whistled over to a figure by the mirror. The figure turned around, he was a brown haired man of small stature with a sly yet familiar smirk. He had seen that smirk somewhere before, but not on this man so yet again... confusion clouded his mind. 

"Mr Sherlock Holmes. We meet again." 

Sherlock looked at the man and no, he could not recognize who this man was. He had not the faintest clue and it seemed as though the man could sense this. 

"Oh, you don't- You know what, let me change into something more comfortable." 

The man's form slowly changed from the male form that was in front of him to an all to familiar female one. 

 

Irene Adler. 

 

Sherlock's jaw dropped as the man before him was now the only woman who had matched his intellect but she wasn't even a woman. She was a man who was able to shift his form to suit his needs and situations. 

Alice grinned, "Oh yes, Irene or should I say Isaac, works for me. I needed him to keep an eye on you and of Moriarty."

Sherlock studied Isaac, who now reverted back to the male form. "Moriarty?" 

Alice nodded, but her smile was replaced by a serious expression. "He wasn't always Moriarty, once he was good but as I understand it, he no longer serves as a threat. Correct?"

"Yes, that's right. He shot himself in the head." 

"He's going to stay dead. He wasn't like you and he isn't Unique. He is definitely gone."

Sherlock gave out a sigh of relief. 

"Alice, I have to ask... what was with the red envelope?" 

Alice smiled and laughed under her breath, "Ah, yes. You see, Will, the first case we ever did together was the case of Maggie Dutch. She was found with a red envelope stitched to her chest. With both our brains on the case, it was quickly solved but will be a case that I will keep close to the heart. Like you." 

Sherlock could not recall such a case but he could tell it meant a great deal to her. She really loved him and it did pain him that he could not remember her. He would stay with her for a while and would hear it out and hopefully he would regain his memories. 

 

Otherwise he would not ever be himself. 


	8. A Glimpse into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback from the past causes Sherlock to question who the young girl ws from his visions and dreams and if she is who he thinks she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will reveal the truth about whether or not Sherlock has a child or more specifically, a daughter.

_His alarm clock on the bedside table was ringing, signalling to him to get out of bed. He really couldn't be bothered though. All he wanted to do was lie in bed next to her but as he looked to the side he saw that she wasn't even there. Sitting up in bed, Will looked around the room and couldn't see her. He flung the duvet off him and saw that she had done the same. She would never leave the house if the bed was like that so he had to assume she was still in their apartment. He stood up from the bed and grabbed the dressing gown that was hanging on the back of the door. He put it on and stepped out of the room. He could hear something coming out from the bathroom._

_Frowning, he opened the bathroom door and saw Alice clinging to the bowl of the toilet, throwing up the contents of her stomach. He crouched behind her and pulled her hair back behind her face. Taking a glimpse at her face, he grew concerned at the paleness of her skin._

_"This has been going on for days now, you need to go to the doctors." He whispered into her ear._

_After a while, after the throwing up had finished, Alice leaned back and sat against the bath with Will sitting beside her. She caught her breath and shook her head._

_Will's eyebrows furrowed, "Well, no. You have to. You've been sick for how many days now, four?"_

_"Yes, I have but I don't need to go."_

_"Why not?"_

_She smiled, looking down at her hands. "Because I already know what's wrong?"_

_"You do? Well what's wrong then?"_

_She paused and look up so that their eyes met. "I'm pregnant."_

_Will paused and he didn't know whether to be shocked and surprised or happy and delighted. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest._

_"My god! This is the most amazing news I have heard!" He proclaimed in between kisses. He paused for a moment as something dawned on him. "So, how long have you known that then?"_

_Sheepishly, Alice replied, "Well, I've known for a little while. I just didn't know how to tell you."_

_"Well, I'm happy. We're going to have a baby!"_

_Smiling, Alice laughed at his excitement, "I've never seen you this excited about anything. The last time was when we solved the case with the guy with fishhooks for fingers."_

_"It's only because no one could solve it but me" Her face smirked, "I meant us, obviously. I - Well I'm just going to be quiet. We're going to have a baby."_

_"What would you want, though. Boy or girl?"_

_He thought about his answer straightaway, "I don't care. As long as they're healthy... I'd love them no matter what."_

_"Even if they turn invisible? Or walk through walls."_

_"I would love that though, you know that."_

_Laughing, Alice leaned her head against Will's shoulder and reveled in the joy that they were both feeling at that moment, knowing that they were going to start a family was something that Will could barely begin to comprehend._

 

_8 months later Will had spent every waking moment trying to find her. He did not rest for a single moment until she was back in his arms and that he knew she was completely and utterly safe. Alice and their unborn baby. Knowing she was out there in pain caused him pain. He was tired, physically and mentally, and although he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for eternity he wouldn't. Not until she was safe._

_He was so glad they had found her. He wanted to run and catch her but these men were in the way. He told the man and woman he was with to go the other way. Will would hold them off. Turning invisible was an almost impossible task since they were in a room that cancelled out unique abilities but luckily Will had a knowledge of hand-to-hand combat... oh, and a gun. That was helpful too._

_He shot down several of the men but when he had ran out of bullets he would hit them and strike them and knock them down just to make sure they got her out safely. His love for Alice kept him going but it was also his downfall. He heard her cry out in pain and turning around to see was a big mistake..._

 

_The bullet went straight through his head._

 

_As he fell to the ground he could not hear her scream his name. He could not hear her come after him, catch him and lay his head over her knees. He would not hear the words of comfort, of agony. He would not hear any of it. Not even, the sound of her crying out again for their baby was arriving just as he was departing. He would not ever meet his child, his daughter. He would be left to die in a pool of his blood that came from the hole in his head. Or not. He was alive. Only no one knew and he wouldn't either._

_If only he knew how much he was missed by the love that watched him go... If only._

 

Sherlock looked up from the seat he was sitting on in Alice's office in the Underground Bar as she told him this story. He believed every world even though it seemed impossible. He listened and didn't interrupt her once. When she had finished, Alice turned around to show him her tear-stained face. Tears of the memories she didn't want to relive. 

There was silence for a moment then Alice sat beside him and took his hands in her own. "You never thought you'd be good for anyone, you know? You told me that when before we started to go out."

Confused, Sherlock let her continue. 

"I never believed that because you're everything to me. Always have been. Everything happens for a reason and although some of the things are bad, they'll get better. That's what I told myself when- Well, you know." 

"I'm so sorry you saw that. I'll never forgive myself." 

She placed a hand on his cheek, "Why? It wasn't your fault." 

"But I left you alone. I promised I'd never do that." 

She softly smiled, "You remember?" 

Sherlock's eyes widened in realization, "Yes, I supposed I have." He laughed under his breath. 

They looked at how close they were sitting next to each other, but they didn't move as they were now comfortable in their company. 

 

"What happened to our baby?" 

Alice pulled away and her eyes darkened, "I- Well I- She's safe but not here."

"She's okay? Wait- She? She's a girl?" 

Alice nodded, "She's so beautiful. I named her Melody. Melody Violet Una Holmes", Her eyes started to well with tears at the thought of her daughter. 

"Holmes? Why not Evelynn?" 

"Because she's yours. Violet in honor of your mother and Una because she's the first."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. He could hear her quietly crying into his chest. "Why are you so amazing?"

She laughed into him, "I must get it from you." 

"So, where is she?"

"Hmm? Oh, New York. With Angel."

"My sister, right?"

Alice nodded. "She's 14 now." 

"14 years, I haven't seen you." 

"Yes. I've missed you every single day." 

Sherlock place his head on top of her's, "I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again." 

Sitting there in silence, Alice and Will snuggled into each other's warmth and it was as though the years had flown back to them but that was soon interrupted with the banging on the door to the office.

 


	9. Akator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame iterrupts Alice and Sherlock, luckily for them though, Alice has a few tricks up her sleeve... literally

Someone sauntered into the room, panting and out of breath. He was a bulky man with wires popping out of his dark skin, out of breath.

"Thorny? What is it?"

The man pulled some wires out of the back out of his head and huffed, "Akator's downstairs. He's shouting, fighting with people. He's after you." 

Alice sighed, placing a hand to her temple. "Right. I'll be down in a sec." 

"What was that about?" Sherlock asked. 

"Some dick who thinks he owns me." 

"I can sort him out if you want." 

Alice chuckled under her breath, "That's adorable but in our partnership I was more of a fighter."

"Should I be offended by that?" He laughed. 

She shook her head, "Of course not. Let me show you how a real killer fights." She said, biting her lip. 

Sherlock watched as she pulled a knife out of her boot and put a gun in her holster on her leg. "Come on!" She yelled. 

*

Downstairs, there was a lot of fighting going on between the bar goers and the aggressive attackers that had penetrated the bar. Sherlock noted how the door to the bar had bullet holes scattered over it. 

It was loud, there was smashing and hitting of people. Some people were even on the floor. Alice stopped in the middle of the stairs and shot her gun off into the air, silencing everyone. 

"Right, fuckers! I leave you alone for a minute. A MINUTE. And already there's shit going on."  
A man with a pale face and smooth jaw-line stepped forward with a greasy smirk on his face, "Alice." He said in a thick Russian accent. "Long time no see, and just as pretty."  
"Yeah, sure Dimitri. Now what do you want?"  Alice sighed as she put her arms over her chest, not taking any bullshit. Sherlock actually had to admire her for that. 

"Well," He held up one of Alice's friends to his chest, "this prick owns me money." 

"Hey, come on put Logan down. He didn't do anything. Tell you what, I'll give you the money and you let him off. Sound good?"

Dimitri dropped Logan down, "nah... You give me a blowjob and THEN I'll-"

He was cut of as Alice knocked him in the head with a headbutt. He slammed into the floor and felt his nose bleed. Sherlock stood there stunned and watched her with curiosity. 

  _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive_

_and the world I'll turn it inside out_

_and floating around in ecstasy_

 

Alice circled around him whilst he was on the floor, brushing the dirt of herself. He watched her with fear in his eyes. He had really pissed her off. 

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger_   
_Defying the laws of gravity_   
_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_   
_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

When he tried to get up, she kicked him straight in the chest, sending him spiraling. The five men he had brought with him began to cock their guns. Alice started to laugh at them and ran at the first one, punching him in the face, he stumbled then tried to hit her back, she blocked every attack. 

_I'm burnin' through the sky two hundred degrees_   
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_   
_I'm traveling at the speed of light_   
_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

The next two than bounded at her were stabbed in the chest and sent flying through the air. Everyone in the bar began to watch as Alice battled the two thugs, sending them through the air caused who to giggle at their expense. 

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_   
_On a collision course_   
_I am a satellite, I'm out of control_   
_I am a sex machine ready to reload_   
_Like an atom bomb about to explode_

The next guy ran at her but Alice flipped through the air and slammed him straight into the ground causing him to cough up the blood. 

  
_Don't stop me now_   
_Yes I'm havin' a good time_   
_I don't want to stop at all_

The final guy sent a bullet straight into her chest, but nothing happened. She stood at him, the room went silent and she roundhouse kicked him into the wall. 

She sighed and turned around to her patrons

"And that's why you don't fuck with me." 

She glanced over to Sherlock who nodded approvingly at her. She sure was a puzzle. It's a good thing he liked puzzles.


	10. A Sweet Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In New York, 14 year old Melody Holmes is introduced into the story

To find Melody Holmes, Alice and Sherlock would have to travel to New York....

 

_New York - Brooklyn_

Melody Holmes was 14. She lived with her aunt and uncle in a small apartment in the busy city of New York, more specifically Brooklyn. She wasn't like any other girl though, she had a secret. 

In the morning, Melody woke up to the sound of Aunt Angel cooking in the kitchen and her Uncle Harrison reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. She would already be fully dressed and washed when she went down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

"Hi, sweetie." Angel said, "How did you sleep?" 

Melody nodded, smiling, "Pretty good actually." 

"You need a ride to school Mel?" Harrison asked. 

Melody shook her head, "Nah, it's okay. I'm meeting Nelle on the way there." 

"If you're sure honey," Angel said putting a couple of eggs on everyone's plate. 

"What you doing at school today anyway?" Harrison asked, finishing his newspaper. 

Melody tried to remember what was on her table, "Oh, I have photography and robotics lab." 

"Our little genius." Angel fawned, placing a plate in front of the teenager. Melody grinned 

"I'm working on something kind of cool in the lab." Her uncle raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's a rock papers scissors robot that takes your photo if you lose." 

Harrison nodded in approval, "Now, that sounds like a good robot. Never take my photo though, I'm a champ." 

"You're joking right?" Angel joked, "I beat you 5 times when Melody had to do her observation." 

Harrison shrugged, "I just let you win." 

 

Melody finished up her breakfast, thanking her aunt and grabbing her bag, "Right, I'll call you when I finish, should be done by 3 though." 

"Okay Mel, we'll pick you up outside school." Angel told, kissing her niece on her forehead. "See you later, love you." 

"Love you too!" Melody shouted, closing the front door behind her. 

Melody trailed down the steps and into the busy streets of New York, pulling her bag closer to her, she began her trek. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Mel," Nelle said into the phone, "Mom kind of wanted to take me today so I won't be meeting you." 

"Don't worry, it's cool. I'll see you at school, see ya." 

"Peace out girl." 

She clicked her phone off, she didn't mind not meeting Nelle, she had a massive headache blooming in the back of her head anyway. Instead of going the route that she would normally have to take to meet her friend, Mel turned the corner and walked passed the bodega. She smiled to the owner as she walked passed. 

After 10 minutes of walking, Mel could feel that someone was following her. She didn't dare turn around, for some reason she decided to run through the crowd and down an alley. 

 

Bad idea. 

 

There was a person following her. She broke out into a sprint and tried escaping. She almost reached the end of the alley but she felt a sudden stabbing pain in her shoulder, looking over it she saw a dart poking out. Dazed, she fell to the ground, her vision was blurred and her hearing muffled. She tried yelling for help but nothing came out. 

The figure loomed over her and snorted, "Wow, that was easy." 

They pulled out a communicator and talked into it, "We have the girl. Taking her back." 

Melody tried looking up but she suddenly felt heavy and couldn't move. 

Her vision suddenly darkened and with a groan she lost consciousness. 


End file.
